Girls Rule, But boys still try too!
by MockeyRock93
Summary: When woman unite one boy will make all the difference. Naruto Mini-Story


**No Boys Allowed!**

"You guys have a new mission" You were barely listening after that. You let your mind wander as your thoughts once again returned to Sasuke. He was your best friend and you had let him get away. You were weak and for that Orochimaru had stolen him from you.

"NARUTO!" Your thoughts suddenly jerked back to the Hokage in front of you.

"Sorry, what you say?" You put on that same foolish grin of yours and rubbed the back of your neck with your hand.

"You have been assigned to a mission along with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata."

"Why am I going to a mission with only girls?"

"Cause we need four to a group and Ten Ten is out on a mission with her team!" Ino snapped at you mad that she had to repeat what the hokage had just stated.

"No need to get mad! So what's the mission?" you asked Granny Tsunade.

"That's what I was gonna say before getting interrupted!" 'Oh uh' you thought 'she's mad at me…… again.'

"WHAT!" You couldn't believe what you just heard.

"I have to dress as a GIRL!" both Sakura and Ino were suppressing there laughter and Hinata was simply red; you had no idea why.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I need strong genin that chakra wont be detected. I can't send any one else cause all other girls are either out on missions or to weak or to strong." For once Granny Tsunade really did look sorry but you were still furious.

"Why can't you send some other guy?!"

"…………….. You were the, um girliest" She had a sorry look on her face; by this point Sakura and Ino were rolling on the ground and even Hinata wouldn't meet your eyes.

"AND why do I have to dress like a girl?!" you were sure that by now the whole village had heard you from how loud you were shouting.

"This town is racist against men. The woman own it mainly and they would never let a boy walk around there town freely. To accomplish this mission you have to be under no suspicion therefore most dress as a girl. It's the only way we can retrieve the scroll with bloodshed." You stared into the Hokage's eyes to see she was right; this mission could not be accomplished otherwise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ok I'll do it. But no one in the village is to find out about this and I get extra pay." You exchanged a quick glance with Ino and Sakura to make sure they agreed with the terms knowing Hinata would have no objections.

"You terms are accepted. Sakura and Ino will help you dress as a girl and teach you the essentials the rest you must learn on the way to the village. You leave in two days." You all excused your self and the minute you left the Hokage's office Sakura and Ino dragged you way to the shopping center.

You were still pissed that the Hokage had chosen you for this mission but was starting to accept it. Sakura and Ino had done a good job; they styled your hair down and put some make up to seem less rough and more girly. You still got to wear your normal outfit but with a skirt and tights underneath. "Your skinny legs compliment it" said Ino; but you didn't believe her. Also you wore a lack tank top underneath you jacket that had some padding to resemble breast and your jacket only reached to in between your wrist and elbow. Overall you didn't look that bad.

You had been traveling all day without a break and were only half way to the village. You guys decided to take a break near the lake. Sakura and Ino were fighting as usual and you thought that this would be a long mission before Hinata interrupted you to start a conversation as well. It was getting dark so you decided to camp there for the night and make it to the village tomorrow.

You guys had split the tasks that needed to be done before going to sleep and you got stuck with firewood. As you were collecting it a young boy training to be a ninja heard you. Being a gentlemen he decide to help a 'lovely girl'; the scene before your eyes reminded you of your first actual mission.

You started thinking of Haku and how you had also helped him in a forest not to different from this one. You also had mistaked his gender for a girl's just like this kid was doing now. Haku had been a good kid that had taken a wrong path; you honored him for sticking to his decision even if it cost him his life.

"I think you have enough now Miss".

"Thanks! By the way my name is Naruto and I'm actually a boy!" You flashed a goofy grin and left the kid with a bewildered look on his face.

Just as granny Tsunade had said the village was very racist. You saw how the village had a more womanly touch to it and how the men were all given hard jobs the minute you passed the entry gate.

Sakura checked you into the hotel and you guys discussed the plan to be taken later that night. Ino was to go talk with the village leader about some fake message Granny Tsunade had sent. Sakura and Hinata would sneak in and steal the scroll. You were to keep watch and if anything went wrong to make a commotion in the center of town so that they could escape. After all the villagers couldn't hurt you all they could do was throw you out thanks to the treaty between your villages; even if they had broken it.

The mission was going without a hitch when something went horribly wrong. You were in the center of town keeping watch when something bumped into you from behind.

"Sorry Miss I didn't mean t……" standing there was the boy form the forest. His words had gotten lost in his mouth but you knew the ones that followed quite well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This person isn't a girl he's a man!" everyone's attention drifted to you and with dread you realized you could have cost your teammates the mission.

You quickly followed Sakura's advice and started fighting with the boy; denying your actual gender.

"Well prove! Show us you breast!" the mother of the boy clasped her hand over his mouth and you gave a low sigh of relief knowing you had won this battle; yet you felt dread inside knowing the boy would be in trouble for your account.

"Nashi?" You heard Ino behind you; she was calling you your codename meaning the mission was over. Giving the boy one last sympathy look you turned around and ran with your teammates. Then left only to hear the sound of a protesting kid in you wake.

You couldn't take it. You did a one – eighty and faced the crowd. Your teammates had curiosity in their face at what you were doing.

"HEY!" the crowd turned to you just as you pulled down your pants/skirt to show you were really a boy.

"He isn't lying leave him alone!" Sakura and Ino were shielding there eyes and Hinata had just fainted. The crowd was silent as you pulled your pants back up and shared a glance with the boy, him thanking you. You turned around put yours and Hinata book backs on and swept her up in your arms before you guys started walking form the village square Sakura's and Ino's face crimson red.

You made it back to Konoha faster than it originally took you ad quickly reported to the Hokage. You left her the scroll and heard her still laughing at what had happened when you left her room. You where so proud of a job well done you told the entire village of your mission………… Bad move; the story spread and soon even Sasuke had heard of what happened. You didn't care you were proud of your actions and sure that Granny Tsunade would never send you anywhere as a girl again!

Link to how naruto looks whitecinna./art/07-12-06-Naruto-s-Glow-36225864

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
